


Between a Cock and a Hard Place

by Rose Argent (roseargent)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Threats of Violence, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/pseuds/Rose%20Argent
Summary: When Akechi is defeated in Shido's Palace, he's taken captive rather than killed.





	Between a Cock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).



> Fun with status effects! Brainwash really does play into Akechi's Issues awfully well, doesn't it? 
> 
> Also vague/hand-wavy physics and biology, because Cognitions and Personas, so why not.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Everything Akechi had worked for--sacrificed for, killed for--was gone. He'd been defeated, humiliated, left alone and outnumbered. When was he ever anything else? Even to the end, those idiot Phantom Thieves had imagined there could be something else for him, but he knew better now. No hope left. No goals left. So what? His arm shook a little as he aimed his gun at the mirror version of him. "Let's see how many of you pieces of shit I can take down with me."

Still clutching his wounded side with one hand, the Cognition smile anyway, that unhinged, unsettling smile (Akechi didn't really look like that, Shido's Cognitive version of him was shitty). "Oh, none."

Akechi's shot veered wide as one of the scrubs hit him with a spell and his knees gave way. Sleep. Son of a bitch. The Cognition's shot hit exactly what it had aimed for, punching through his leg and turning his controlled fall into a sudden collapse. His knees hit the floor with a painful clang, and the floor rushed up at his face. He was out before the impact.

The metal deck was warm under his cheek when Akechi woke--he'd been lying there a while. The pain in his leg was barely a dull ache now, the Sleep effect having been healing him the whole time. There was no one in his immediate line of sight, but Akechi didn't try to get up, didn't try to run. What was the point? What was the point of anything? He'd failed _so spectacularly_. He'd never had any hope of success in the first place--Shido was always going to get rid of him before his moment of triumph. Akechi closed his eyes again, and wondered if could just sleep until he died of his wounds. 

Even the sound of footsteps approaching, of clothes rustling as someone--something--crouched down beside him didn't rouse Akechi. Neither did the distant corner of his mind that had finally noticed _he_ didn't seem to have any clothes, and thought maybe he should be worried about that. Nothing mattered, not clothes, not the fact that he was just lying there waiting to die.

"Despair." The Cognition petted Akechi's hair, a weirdly soothing gesture that should have been creepy and wrong coming from Shido's Cognitive version of him. "It seemed appropriate. You _should_ despair. I mean, how badly do you have to fuck up to end up here?" The Cognition lifted Akechi's head off the deck, then let it fall again when Akechi didn't respond. 

The thunk of his head hitting metal was accompanied by pain, and a surprising moment of mental clarity. It lasted just long enough for Akechi to grasp how really _very bad_ the situation was, before the Despair effect closed back over his thoughts. Why couldn't he be dead? It would be easier.

"It's making you a little boring, though." The Cognition sighed, then there was the sound of it moving away. "Let's see what else we've got." Akechi could hear more rustling and growling and chittering, now--the Shadows were back, too. "No, no. No. Oh, yeah. That's a good one."

The Cognition came back, and pulled Akechi's arms behind his back, tying each wrist to the opposite forearm. "Just to be sure. That resistance of yours is really annoying." 

Despair lifted as something cast a healing spell. Akechi snarled as all his rage, all his willpower flooded back, and summoned Loki. He had hardly any SP left, thanks to the Despair, but he could cast a physical skill from HP. "Loki, Brave Blade!"

"Oop!" The Cognition dodged the strike, and pulled its gun. Before Akechi could cast again, the Cognition shot him, in the other leg this time. The pain distracted Akechi just for a second, but some of the Shadows lurking around the room used that second to cast spells of their own. Akechi felt the first one slide off, the status effect failing to catch, but the second one hit, and stuck.

"Loki! Loki..." Akechi shook his head, trying to remember what he'd meant to do. The Cognition smiled down at him, putting its gun away. That couldn't be right, the room was full of Shadows! He needed protection! That's right. That's what he'd been doing. "Loki, Heat Riser." 

The Cognition's smile twisted as the buff took effect, and he crouched down beside Akechi again. "Oh, I like this much better. You want to be helpful now, is that it?"

Akechi nodded, eager to help his new friend. 

"Your Personas aren't really ideal for support, though." Akechi's friend looked sad, and Akechi felt a stab of panic. No, he had to be useful! But then his friend smiled again, snapping his fingers. "I have an idea. Some of these Shadows are getting a little restless. You can entertain them for me, can't you?"

"Entertain... Shadows?" Something about that seemed off and Akechi shook his head, trying to clear it. But his friend saw the motion and took it for refusal.

Rage spread over his friend's features, and he grabbed Akechi by the hair. "No? You don't want to help me? You want to be _useless_?"

Overwhelming panic closed Akechi's throat. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think of anything but how to fix this. "I... I'll..." He couldn't get the words out, nodding stupidly instead. 

Some of the anger lingered in his friend's eyes, but he smiled and patted Akechi on the head, and that was good. It felt good to be helping. "That's better. Now, why don't you summon that big, muscular Persona of yours, and put on a show for us."

_A show?_ Akechi didn't understand what his friend meant, but it was easy enough to summon Robin Hood. The Persona appeared in front of him with a thought, waiting for instructions. Akechi's friend leaned in close, his breath hot in Akechi's ear, and said, "Good. Now suck his cock."

There was something so very wrong with that idea, but the thought of seeing that terrible anger on his friend's face again froze Akechi's protests in his throat. If... if this was what his friend needed him to do, if this was all he was good for, then it must be okay. 

Sensing his intentions, Robin Hood took off what little clothing he'd been wearing. His cock was as oversized as the rest of him, and Akechi swayed in place, a little dizzy, a little sick at the thought. He couldn't possibly--

He had to. He _would_. Awkwardly, with his hands bound behind his back and his legs weak from the gunshot wounds, Akechi shuffled closer to Robin Hood until his face was level with that huge cock. It was already half-hard in anticipation, and Akechi's throat went dry--it was even bigger close up. Hesitantly, Akechi leaned in and took it between his lips. His jaw started to ache almost immediately, with little more than the head fitting into his mouth. He licked at the tip, and the cock swelled further, hard and hot tasting like salt and... something earthy and sharp all at once, like a forest before a storm. It didn't taste like he'd imagined a human's would (and a little part of him woke up enough to quash that thought--he'd never imagined any such thing) but it didn't taste _bad_. Another exploratory little lick and it was fully hard in his mouth, or he hoped it was. It couldn't get any bigger, right?

Akechi felt a pressure between his shoulder blades--a foot, pressed against his back--and then he was shoved forward, forcing him closer to Robin Hood, forcing more of that enormous erection into his mouth, down his throat. While Akechi choked, tears leaking from his eyes as he fought to breathe, his friend's voice sneered from behind him, "Too slow. Do it better."

More slowly now, but inexorably, Akechi's friend forced him forward, until his nose bumped against Robin Hood's abs and he could feel Robin Hood's cock filling his throat, stretching it impossibly full. Really, genuinely impossibly. There was no way it could have fit, but it did. And Akechi remembered what he had forgotten in his panic--Robin Hood was his Persona, a part of him. It wouldn't hurt him, not really. Right? One big hand rested on the top of his head for a moment, ruffling his hair, as if confirming the thought, and Akechi found he was able to breathe through his nose, if he was careful. His jaw hurt, his throat hurt, and he couldn't do much more than wiggle his tongue against the underside of Robin Hood's cock, but he could breathe. He could do this.

His friend stopped pushing, but leaned in again to say, "Stay where I put you. You look good like that. Mouth too full of cock to say anything stupid, crying like a bitch. It's a good look for you."

The words made Akechi feel sick with shame and pleasure. That questioning little part of his mind was louder now, but any thought evaporated before it could fully form when Akechi hear the rustling of cloth behind him. He made a noise, barely a squeak, when he felt hands on his bare hips. 

"Did you think I was just going to watch? And since your mouth is busy..." His friend's fingers pressed into him, wet with something that tingled where it touched Akechi's skin. "It's a Soma. You don't really deserve it, but you need to be able to keep going as long as I want."

The Soma relaxed Akechi's muscles, and he felt the pain of his bullet wounds fade to almost nothing. The fingers working inside him found a spot that made him twitch and moan, and Akechi felt his own cock start to harden. The sounds he was making were muffled by Robin Hood's cock, but his friend heard them all the same, and laughed. The movement of his throat seemed to please Robin Hood, too, the Persona's hips rolling slightly with every moan, little movements that only barely shifted its cock in Akechi's mouth. 

Akechi's friend worked more fingers into him, seeming to hit that spot inside with every stroke, until Akechi's cock was hard and dripping. And then the fingers were gone, and his friend's cock pushed into him instead. There was something off about the shape, a vagueness to it, like it wasn't fully solid, but it felt good all the same, stretching Akechi out just enough, forcing more of the Soma into him until he buzzed with energy, his nerves alight with it.

"I wish you could see yourself. Stuffed full at both ends, and hard as a rock from it." His friend's fingers curled around the base of his cock, squeezing hard enough that Akechi made a distressed little noise. "But if you come before I do, I'll be mad."

And then his friend was fucking into him, hard and impatient; every thrust sent Akechi rocking forward onto Robin Hood's cock, and all Akechi could do was try desperately to relax and breathe through his nose. But even those little movements were enough--it seemed like forever, but could only have been a few minutes before Robin Hood's cock contracted in his mouth and come flooded his throat. 

Leaning over his back, bringing his mouth close to Akechi's ear once more, Akechi's friend murmured, "Energy Drop."

And the Brainwash effect cleared from Akechi's mind an instant, horror and fury taking its place. Akechi dismissed Robin Hood with a thought, coughing and retching the moment his throat was clear. His voice was raw, barely a whisper, trembling with rage as he called for Loki. 

The barrel of a gun pressed against the back of Akechi's head, and the summons died in his mouth. Loki faded from view before it had even fully materialised. 

"Did you think we were done?" The Cognition thrust into Akechi again, harder than ever, his other hand still wrapped painfully around the base of Akechi's cock. His still-erect cock. 

Akechi flushed, alternately hot and cold with a degree of rage and humiliation he'd never quite reached before. He couldn't even voice an insult vile enough for this... this... 

Was this really what Shido thought of him? Akechi started to laugh, hearing and hating the edge of hysteria in it. His anger only seemed to spur the Cognition on, its movements going jerky and hurried. The gun never wavered, though, even as its other hand started to move on Akechi's cock in short, nearly painful little strokes. "Look at this, you're hornier than I am. You've finally found your calling; a little late, but it looks like what you actually are is a born cockwhore. If the captain had known that from the start, maybe he'd have found a more appropriate job for you, huh?"

All Akechi managed was a wordless, throat-tearing roar, his vision going dark as he came into the Cognition's hand. He would kill it. He would fucking kill it and every Shadow watching and Shido and--

The gun pressing against the back of Akechi's head wobbled for a moment, as the Cognition came into him. Come dripping down his thighs, the bastard's cock still inside him, Akechi whipped his head back, pushing the gun out of the way and slamming the back of his head into the Cognition's nose. Something hot and wet--blood, this time--dripped onto his neck, and the Cognition howled in pain. Akechi heard the clatter of the gun hitting the metal deck and he snarled, "Take them down, Loki!"

The watching Shadows died before they even knew what was happening, torn apart by Loki's Deathbound skill, but the Cognition staggered back, clutching its nose, the strike just missing it. Akechi made it to his feet, wobbling more than a little himself. Arms still bound behind his back, naked and striped liberally with come and blood, he backed up until he stood beside Loki. "Thanks for the Soma, asshole." His SP was topped up again, it didn't matter if he was unarmed and bound. 

"Don't think you've won yet!" The Cognition's answer was more of a shriek, its face twisted in the same unhinged grin Akechi could feel tugging at his own lips. The Cognition summoned more Shadows--weaklings, all of them--and Akechi stood a little straighter. 

"Fine then. Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's an ambiguous ending, but I couldn't decide if I wanted Akechi to lose and be in for another round, or if I wanted him to win and escape. So I didn't! Assume whichever makes you happier~


End file.
